1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable shelters, and is particularly directed to foldable shelter structures made from lightweight and inexpensive insulated materials that are easily assembled, have a small footprint, and are strong enough for heavy use.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gathers, such as hunting, children playing, and the like.
Conventional portable shelters are for the most part fabric tent structures requiring the use of fabric, stakes, guys, and structural support members. The fabrics are not rigid and are prone to rotting, while the metal supports are prone to rusting. Such structures are bulky when disassembled for transportation, and require substantial time to erect.